


Support Group

by punklynch



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, i was bored at work so i wrote this in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklynch/pseuds/punklynch
Summary: Namjoon and Wonwoo have something in common...





	

Wonwoo and Namjoon sat together in pensive reflection. Suddenly, Wonwoo spoke.

“It’s just hard, you know. Having a flat ass,”

This was their support group, the Flat Ass Support Network for idols who were lacking in their behinds.

Namjoon was moved to tears by Wonwoo’s honest remark. He too had been cursed with no derriere.

Suddenly, Jimin and Seungkwan burst into the room.

“Haha fools,” Seungkwan remarked. “You’ll never be on our level”

Namjoon was too shocked to cry.

“You’ll never get juicy booties like us,” Jimin continued, lips pursed in sassy superiority. “Even Yoongi hyung is slim thicc. You’re just slim.”

“Flat like a pancake, more like,” Seungkwan commented, and Namjoon and Wonwoo were moved into a fresh wave of tears.

Suddenly, Jackson Wang burst into the room. “Never fear my dear children,” he proclaimed, gently pulling Wonwoo and Namjoon to his side, one arm slung over each shoulder in comforting embrace.

“What really matters is that you have a thicc heart, no matter how stupid phat or thin ur booty is”

Jimin, Seungkwan, Wonwoo and Namjoon startled at this revolutionary revelation.

“Looks like my job here is done,” said Jackson as glorious (thick) wings burst from his back and he flew away into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
